Botha
Botha is the ruler of Transvaal, user created on December 26, 2007. He is usually referred by his primary title Staatspresident President - although his full honorifics are State President of the Transvaal Republic, Member of Nordreich, Soldier of Großdeutschland - Gotenhafen Division 2/3 FT1, Standartenführer of Großdeutschland - Laager Division 2/5, Destroyer of Lord Jolon of Astaroth, Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves. Role-playing aspects For role-playing purposes, Botha is the ruler of a post-aparthied Afrikaner homeland called Transvaal which declared its independence on December 26, 2006 from South Africa - and loosely inspired and based on the former South African president, P.W. Botha 1916-2006. Although Botha uses a picture of P.W. Botha as his avatar on the Cybernations and Nordreich forums, Botha never refers to himself as "P.W. Botha" and claims that his character and the real personage are not intended to be one and the same. The user Botha has also stated OOC (out-of-character) that he does not support nor encourage apartheid in real life. During the course of role-play, Botha also plays an assortment of fictional secondary personages in the Transvaal government - such as Riaan van der Byl minister, Ms. Annetjie van Matteus minister, Paul Cruywagen Commander-in-Chief, Rik Jansens Air Force Commander, Gerhard Schalkwyk to [[Kashlinkov]], Johan Colbus to Republic of Venice, Pieter Stellenbosch to [[Slavorussia]], and Laurens Bosman vacant. Service Record in Nordreich Botha has been a member of Nordreich since nation creation. He enrolled in the Arminus Korps and served in Mergnacht Fünf until his assignment to Mergnacht Zwei on January 16, 2007. On January 24, 2007 Botha was assigned to Mergnacht Eins. On January 28, 2007, Botha was awarded the Nordreich Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves for his service in Great War II. He was transferred to the Großdeutschland Korps on February 4, 2007. He was then later re-assigned to Großdeutschland Division 1/2 FT1 on March 13. He served in the Sturmkrieger Division 2/1 during the anti-communist operations before being re-assigned to Gotenhafen Division 2/3 prior to the out-break of Great War III. On March 25, 2007 Botha was promoted by his Korp commander, Gruppenführer-Großdeutschland Jake Felan to the rank of Standartenführer-Großdeutschland. On March 30, 2007 he was placed in command of the newly-created Laagar Division 2/5. On April 7, 2007 he was re-assigned to the Geheimdienst Officers Division. On April 17, 2007 Botha was appointed Nordreich Ambassador to The Phoenix Collective. Wars Botha is a veteran of the Second Great War, Second Maroon War, and Third Great Wars - along with three minor localised wars (Oil War, Short War, and Halo War). He has fought wars against the following nations and rulers: I like Oil (Romulus753) - J Alliance Astaroth (Lord Jolon) The Hiakkalooda (-Snake-) ODS Souf Central Africa (Xigoroth) - LUE Druid Nation (Nappy) Incom (rogueleadzer0) - LSF Procinctia (Generalissimo) - LSF Badekar (Dr.Greve) - SWF Dessia - SWF dreamwhite land (AEJ420) - SWF Lost City (BSonline) - NAAC Tudelia (Andres de Forteza) - SWF (twice) Askarion (Askarion) - SWF (twice) Xandoria (Superzorro) - SWF Maoist Nepal (Chicom) - SWF Morrisatania (Boris Johnson) - SWF Soviet Stanimir (Soviet Stanimir) - SWF Stankinatia (Stankinater6) - NAAC Alcatraz (Contra08) - NAAC Stankinatia (Stankinater6) - NAAC Gooseland (blackace) - unaligned halo man (josh workman) - TPC Category:IndividualsCategory:Leaders